This invention relates to an electronic alarm system with graphite sensor.
It is well known that graphite is sensitive to pressure in terms of resistance. This is advantageous to tactile sensors or bending sensors. Another advantage of using graphite is that it is inexpensive and easy to fit into any container to become a sensor. The problem is that it's resistance is drifting slowly all the times which may give a fake signal.
The present invention provides an electronic circuit to utilize the sensitivity of graphite and avoid the problem. The sensor may be a tactile sensor for robotics, a bending sensor, or other sensors that need sensitivity but accuracy.